nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Junior North Vision Song Contest 7
|withdraw = |vote = Each country and the kids jury awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = |winner = "Nebo znaye" by Anna Trincher |pre = 6 |nex = 8 }} The Junior North Vision Song Contest 7, often referred to as JNVSC 7 was the seventh edition of the Junior North Vision Song Contest. It was held in Andorra, after their victory in the last edition. Ukraine won for the first time the contest with 170 points being represented by Anna Trincher and her song "Nebo znaye". Location Andorra la Vella is the capital of the Principality of Andorra, and is located high in the east Pyrenees between France and Spain. It is also the name of the parish that surrounds the capital. As of 2011, the city has a population of 22,256, and the urban area, which includes Escaldes-Engordany plus satellite villages, has over 40,000 inhabitants. The principal industry is tourism, although the country also earns foreign income from being a tax haven. Furniture and brandies are local products. Being at an elevation of 1,023 metres (3,356 ft), it is the highest capital city in Europe and a popular ski resort. Venue Poliesportiu d'Andorra, also known as Poliesportiu del Govern, is an indoor sporting arena located in Andorra la Vella, Andorra. The initial capacity of the arena was 3,000 people and opened in 1991. It was temporarily expanded to 5,000 with additional seats from 1993 to 1996 when BC Andorra played in Liga ACB. It hosts various sporting events such as team handball and futsal matches On 2014, after the second promotion of BC Andorra to the Spanish top basketball league, the National Government decided to expand the arena to 5,000 seats. Participating countries A total of twenty-three countries participated with Albania, Armenia, Azerbaijan, France, Germany, Ireland, Portugal, Ukraine and the United Kingdom returning to the contest while Georgia, Latvia, Moldova, Romania, Serbia, Spain and Switzerland announced their withdrawal after participating in the last edition. Results 12 points Other countries * : BNT once again confirmed that Bulgaria would not compete in the upcoming contest due to the rule regarding cover-singles. * : GPB has stated that Georgia's participation in the seventh edition is uncertain. * : TRM has announced their withdrawal in protest against the controversial age of the sixth edition winner, Carlos Weinberg. They acused the contest and RTVA of corruption. * : TVR announced that Romania's future participation in the contest was in doubt following huge budget cuts within the Entertainment sector of the national broadcaster. * : The broadcaster missed to send a song before the deadline and was therefore forced to withdraw from the contest. * : TVE confirmed Spain's withdrawal from the contest, citing rules regarding cover-singles as well as the age of participants as the main reason behind the decision. * : SRG SSR confirmed Switzerland's withdrawal from the contest due to lack of young singers within the country. Category:JNVSC editions